Adam Diggins
(Work in progress) Adam Diggins is the CEO of Terra Stryker Industries and a retired Naval/intelligence/Special Operations agent. He is known for his merry band of Strykers, flying around in his CR-92R The Krasniy Oktyabr and generally being badass. General Description and Features Adam Diggins has medium length brown hair with a brown eye. Cybernetic implants replace his right hand and part of his face due to injury - including a cybernetic eye - although as of late he has been making an effort to hide said cybernetics with skin grafts. He usually wears a trenchcoat over light armour, although he has been known to wear heavier armour if the sittuation warrants it. Early life Adam was a super intelligent child caught in a chaotic environment. His father (Barrii) was a leader of a swoop gang (The "Hell's Riders") from Tatooine & his mother (Rosa) was an Alderaanian military advisor for the (then new) Empire. How they met and ended up together is unknown. His dad retired to Corellia & became a gunrunner for the Empire, smuggling weapons to Imperial resistance cells on enemy controlled worlds. There Adam enjoyed a semi peaceful life. While his parents were gone he was watched by his neighbour Alexis M or his father's friend Corsair. Adam's childhood was shattered when his family was killed by "Rebel" agents to prevent them from alerting the local garrison of the rebel cell. Many, many years later it was found out they were not agents of the Rebel Alliance, but to this day their identity remains unknown. In the attack Adam's parents, Rosa & Barrii - along with Adam's sister Nycole - were killed & the nine year old Adam was seriously injured by a grenade. If it wasn't for the timely arrival of Ying Lee, Adam would have died. No amount of good luck could fix his injuries from the battle though; and due to his allergy to bacta Adam was forced to get a cybernetic replacement for his eye & most of the right side of his face. Part of his right arm and leg along with several internal organs had to be replaced as well. It took years of surgery and therapy for Adam to recover. With no one left to turn to Commander Ying Lee legally adopted the nine year old as his own son. When he was old enough (and recovered enough) Adam went to work for the Empire to avenge their death. Under the mentorship of his adopted father, Adam joined the 2nd Sector fleet & became a loyal member of the Imperial fleet. He graduated with High honors, the rank of FSGT, and was granted command of the gunboat squadron Death's Hand. He was also granted command of the Lancer Frigate Expiditious. The Empire (round 1) (The Charon-era empire stuff goes here) The (New) Imperial Order (The NIO stuff goes here) Out in the Black (here there be pirates) 12...11....10.... (The 12 colonies stuff fits here) The Empire (round 2) (probably honorable mention for the Calaron campaign here) New beginnings (The formation of TSI as a faction goes here) Currently Currently Adam Diggins is leading TSI and slowly drifting towards retiring on some outer rim planet to watch grass grow, paint dry, and his niece take over the galaxy. In the mean time production orders and guiding the next generations keeps him on his toes Known family Children: To Danii Diggins: -Mara A Diggins-Khan (living) -Erik G Diggins(deceased) -Farah B Diggins (deceased) To Lira Ryuujin-Diggins: -unknown Adoptive children: -Louisa Diggins (living) -Belphegor Diggins (living) -Alina Diggins-Hawke (deceased) Other relations: -Lira Ryuujin-Diggins, wife (living) -Danii Diggins, wife (deceased) -Nycole Diggins, sister (deceased) -Metuki Ryuujin, brother in law (deceased) -Unknown half-brother(s) -Unknown half-sister -Barii Diggins, father (deceased) -Rosa Diggins, mother (deceased) -Derran Khan, son in law (living) -Lance Hawke, son in law (unknown) -Kailii Diggins, grand daughter (living) -(unknown) Diggins-Hawke, grand daughter (alive) Questionable relations: -Asaryakatr, adoptive daughter (unknown validity) -Azrakh`Katr of Clan Raleep, adoptive grandson (see above) -Teniel Djo, adoptive niece (rumor started by GE, denied by both parties) Quotations "To be added soon™" Category:Individuals Category:Corellian